


Senator Defender

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People sometimes underestimate the Senator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senator Defender

Ben looked up with a frown as the alarms sounded all around. He stood up from the dining table, looking back at the other Senators he had been conversing with. The nine of them were on a New Republic ship, headed for a conference out at the borders of Republic space. "Stay here," he directed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see what the issue is," he explained, adjusting the silken hood that rested on his head. He considered a moment and then picked up his lightsaber, clipping it to the sash tied around his waist. "I will let you know when it is safe to come out."

"We've been boarded," another said.

He looked back at her and offered her a humorless smile. "Not for long," he promised. With that he stepped out of the room, shutting and sealing the door behind him. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force, letting it guide him. He opened his eyes once he found the anomaly and he was off to find it.

"Where do you think the Senators are?"

"They should be up in one of the upper levels. Tear this place apart to find them! There planets will pay a fortune to get them back!"

The collection of pirates looked up when they heard someone clearing his throat. Ben Amidala stood in the passageway, dressed in a pink and cream colored dress with a yellow sash tied around the middle. Fake flowers were woven into his hair, serving as a natural crown for him.

"Looks like we found one," one laughed, drawing his blaster. "Come on then! Hands in the air, pretty Senator!"

Ben smiled, unclipping his lightsaber. The purple blade came to life with a flick of his wrist, coating him in its light. "You should not have attacked this vessel today. We're running late. I abhor being late for functions where food and liquor are being served."

***

The others looked up as the alarm soon came off. The door slid open and Ben strolled back into the room, humming as he sat back down in his chair and took back his glass.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just a pest problem. I helped the crew deal wit it," he assured them with a smile.


End file.
